User talk:Fandranger
Hi there! Linking to images Hey Fandranger! Good to see that you're uploading images! But when you link to them, instead of copying the url, do this: , but switch Example.jpg with the image name. For example, . 21:20, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :Don't be sorry! They're really common mistakes, don't worry about it! Thanks, that's really nice of you :) If you're ever bored, there's plently of work at the Image Maintenance Project, lol. :) 23:13, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Jpeg images Excuse me, the next time you upload an image, can you make it PNG before doing so? Thanks! --Jlun2 05:59, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Orb page moved Hiya, I saw your request to move that page to Unpowered Orb, and I took care of it. I hope thats what you were looking for. I'll update the links as well so everything links up properly. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 08:00, July 1, 2010 (UTC) PS, I noticed that you are linking images like this: *http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100701071310/runescapeclassic/images/8/8e/614.png when the simpler and preferred format is this: * The second format lets you access the image information from the link and help admins see what images are being used and where. If you have any questions about this format feel free to ask. I hope I explained it properly. Thanks for all your edits. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 08:08, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Nice work on those Battlestaff articles. They look good. Tollerach (talk) 03:25, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Image Names Excuse me, but when you upload an image, can you name them something meaningful? I mean, it's hard to find a swordfish picture if the name was just a bunch of random numbers you know. Thanks! --Jlun2 10:06, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Stubs Hi there, I've seen your work on the Watchtower quest, enemies, and items and it looks good, nice work. I also got your message asking about what articles are stubs. Stubs are articles, that are new, incomplete, missing information, or need more work. I usually put it on any new articles I make, or on short ones that I think need more information. The stub tag shows other editors what articles need more work. To mark an article as a stub, just add the text: to the article. Then everyone will know it needs more work. Once the article is complete and a few people have gotten a chance to look it over, we can remove that tag. Most of our articles are stubs, but a few of the featured articles are complete and more will become so as the wiki grows. I hope that answers your questions, and I'm glad to see all your help to our wiki. Cheers, Tollerach (talk) 07:35, July 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:Training Thanks =D, I love it to see your happy with it and you edit much... -- RE:Slang Eh, I think it's possible to do that... -- Try to add these: It puts the page in another. And when u want just a link: Z will give Z, if that's what u mean. Re:Glass orb For next time, near the top of the article, on the toolbar, is a link called "Move". That will change the name of a page. 18:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC)